


Ag teacht abhaile

by vampyreranger



Category: The Eagle (2011)
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic, Fluff, Foreign Language, Future Fic, Gaelic Language, Language Kink, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-23
Updated: 2011-07-23
Packaged: 2017-10-21 16:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Esca comes home from a fruitful day of hunting to ensnare a different kind of prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ag teacht abhaile

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Irish Gaelic and means coming home. Many thanks to peppermint85 on LJ for the kind, helpful, and awesomely improved translations! Translations will be provided at the end.

Esca watched as Marcus bent down to pick up a few more logs for the hearth fire. He smiled to himself, thinking about how often his centurion had done this on their trip north of the Wall. Though several years had passed, Esca still did not trust Marcus’ ability to not scare away game while hunting, so he left Marcus at their cottage to tend to the animals while he took his bow and hunted for their supper.

Although a couple of years of quiet living had passed, Marcus was still as fit and handsome as he’d been the day they’d locked eyes at the Arena. His arms were corded with muscle gained from farm work instead of military service, and his legs… oh his legs. Their long, strongly muscled flesh covered in soft hairs still had the power to arouse and excite Esca at the slightest glance. Esca was getting feverish just thinking about them.

There was no sense thinking when he could be doing, Esca thought. He stalked silently towards Marcus, hoping to catch his lover by surprise. As he drew near, Marcus turned with an armful of branches. Upon sighting Esca, he cried, “Tháinig tú abhaile!” and dropped the load he was carrying.

He strode towards Esca, eager to breach the distance between them. When they reached one another, Esca drew Marcus into his embrace, winding his arms around the taller man’s neck. Marcus bent down and kissed Esca, parting his lips for Esca’s tongue, turning a greeting into a passionate embrace.

Esca backed Marcus against a nearby tree, exploring Marcus with mouth and hands alike. He grasped Marcus hair in one fist, while using the other hand to slide underneath the hem of his centurion’s tunic to caress the thigh he’d been thinking on so fondly.

“Eager, are we?” Marcus teased, switching to Latin with the ease of the truly bilingual. Esca chuckled and drew back slightly, withdrawing his hand from Marcus’ smooth thigh to nudge him to face the tree.

“Ba mhaith leat mé tusa a glacadh anseo, mo ghrá?” Esca queried.

Marcus shivered and nodded his assent. He spread his legs wide, and balanced his upper body against the tree, fingers digging into the rough bark. The open and vulnerable position sent a shiver of erotic delight up Marcus’ spine.

Esca grinned in delight at the glorious view before him and quickly shed his clothes, carelessly throwing them to land where they would. He pressed his naked form against Marcus’ clothed one. He rather liked the idea of stripping off his lover’s subligaculum and pushing the hem of his tunic up to have him, rather than unclothing him fully. So that’s what he did.

Marcus groaned as Esca undid his loincloth, eager for what was to come. Esca pushed closer, plastering himself completely against Marcus. He reached around and pressed three fingers to Marcus’ mouth. Marcus sucked them in, swirling his tongue around the nimble digits, getting them thoroughly wet for Esca. Esca removed them with a quiet moan and slipped them down Marcus’ body to rub lightly at his entrance. He slowly inserted one finger, stretching and exploring. Marcus relaxed, and soon accepted a second and then a third finger into his body.

Once Esca was satisfied at Marcus’ preparation he spat into his hand and smoothed the saliva over his cock. He positioned his cock at Marcus’ entrance and entered slowly, easing himself inside inch by inch, until he was fully sheathed inside. He stilled himself, waiting for Marcus to adjust and allow him to move. Marcus gasping his name was all the permission he needed.

He set a fast pace, thrusting deeply with all his strength. As he felt his completion nearing, he reached around and took hold of Marcus’ cock, stroking it in counter rhythm to the beat of his thrusts. After a few strokes, the pleasure was too much for Marcus. He came with a shout, muscles tightening around Esca. The feeling and sound of Marcus losing control was too good and Esca came soon after with another couple of strokes.

Marcus slumped against the tree; a motionless Esca slumped on his back. But soon Esca came back to himself and withdrew from Marcus’ body as gently as he could. Marcus groaned in protest, feeling too empty without his lover inside him. They collapsed in a heap at the base of the tree, tangling limbs together as the fading sun highlighted their matching self-satisfied grins.

**Author's Note:**

> Tháinig tú abhaile!- You have arrived home!
> 
> Ba mhaith leat mé tusa a glacadh anseo, mo ghrá?- Would you like me to take you here, my love?


End file.
